Jalando el gatillo del amor
by Heaven13
Summary: Me habían encargado matar a Chikane Himemiya. Ya de por si su nombre me daba escalofríos.


Capitulo 1: Flores de cerezo

Sentía como el ardiente sol del mediodía se posaba sobre mi cabeza; una suave brisa primaveral agitó mis cabellos de una manera sensual pero involuntaria, las flores de los arboles de cerezo caían a mi paso, dándome un toque mágico eh inocente… inocente, eso tenía que parecer.

Qué hermoso día, ¿no? Eso tenía que parecer…un hermoso día.

De no ser por el llamado que acababa de recibir realmente sería un hermoso día para todos, pero, por desgracia, solo sería un hermoso día para mí y para la agencia. El burro por delante para que no se espante, ¿no?

Chikane Himemiya, la hija del empresario más importante de Electronics Himemiya & Co. Obviamente, la hija del dueño; se había vuelto loca. Así es; loca de remate. Había algo en su nombre que me causaba escalofríos, aquella persona era el ejemplo de la belleza y la elegancia misma, y yo, Himeko Kurusugawa, debía matarla. Probablemente el trabajo más importante que me habían entregado en mucho tiempo, quizás el más importante de toda mi vida. Un poquito peligroso, ¿no?

Nueva York… la ciudad que nunca duerme; allí se encontraba mi próxima víctima, sin embargo, este era un trabajo delicado, debía hacerme amiga de la victima para ser la persona que menos sospechara… realmente me causaba muchos escalofríos.

Qué pena, realmente…daba mucha pena.

Digamos que no me importaba matarla, pero… me desharía de una de las japonesas más hermosas, elegantes y ricas del mundo entero. Ah cualquiera lo estremecería. Sí, llevo un tiempo en este trabajo, sin embargo, me considero una novata, aunque la novata más talentosa de la agencia, me han dado varia medallas, lo cual es un logro para solo estar hace 3 años en este trabajo. Es increíble que alguien tan joven haya matado a 272 personas en 3 años, ya que hay gente hace mas de 30 años en la agencia que solo han conseguido asesinar a 38. Es patético. No es por presumir, pero seamos honestos, es una pavada.

Un tiro en seco desde una ventana del edifico contrario, así nadie sospecha; fingir ser la mejor amiga/amante/novia de la persona para luego matarla cuando estén a solas, así nadie sospechará que fuiste tú, luego, desaparecer, un pasaporte falso y un cambio de identidad. Fácil.

La policía nunca te descubre, porque claro, el 70 % de las personas asesinadas son criminales, asesinos, estafadores y narcos. El problema es el otro 24 %, son esas personas que pueden llegar a ser un peligro para la agencia. Luego está el 6% que es por rencor, odio, venganza o simple práctica.

En este trabajo hay que ser muy cauteloso, si te descubren pones en peligro a la agencia, osea, te pueden matar.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de madera del parque; llevaba una simple falda coral por encima de las rodillas y una blusa pálida sin mangas, mis cabellos sueltos con mi típico moño a juego con la falda en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mis cabellos relucían como oro ante los rayos de sol, dándome un aspecto aún más dulce. Realmente, sabía fingir.

La única verdadera amiga que había tenido en todo mi vida era Makoto. Ella siempre estuvo para mí, y jamás preguntó el motivo de mis largas ausencias y/o desapariciones. Simplemente hace como si hubiera estado en mi casa todo ese tiempo, como si nunca me hubiese ido. Es increíble. Realmente puedo confiar en ella, sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para decirle mi trabajo.

Jamás pregunta como recibo dinero a mi cuenta bancaria, ni como hago para ganarlo. Simplemente se calla. Amo su indiferencia; sin embargo puede llegar a resultarme peligrosa. La primera regla cuando te contratan es: jamás hagas amigos y jamás te enamores.

Si supieran de su existencia la matarían, porque saben que si me despiden perderían a su mejor asesina.

Recibo un mensaje. Abro la tapa del teléfono. Es Makoto.

_Te veo en casa a las 17:00, necesito hablar contigo. Quiero que vayamos a Nueva York juntas para relajarnos, no contestes el mensaje. Sayonara._

Perfecto. Mi plan se pone en marcha.


End file.
